


Badlands

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Blaise Zabini, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Frenemies, Frenemies with Benefits, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Transphobia, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, No Strings Attached, OT3, OT4, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Promiscuity, Sexism, Snippets, Songfic, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Trans Blaise Zabini, Trans Character, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Female Blaise Zabini, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Draco Malfoy, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, this is literally just a mess of little bits & pieces but it's all going to make sense eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: A collection of loosely connected ficlets set in a 'verse in which Draco, Blaise, Seamus & Dean are queer friends with benefits.





	Badlands

_Are you deranged like me?_  
_Are you strange like me?_  
_Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?_  


"Are you crazy?," Blaise shrieks, and Seamus idly wonders why he decieded to spend his time with Slytherin chicks rather than Dean fucking Thomas with his pretty mouth, pretty ass and pretty cock.

(It takes him some time to figure it out, but apparently these two happen to have pretty bodies as well, and he gets two of them for the prize of a little lady drama now and then.)

*

"You're weird," Draco drawls, drunk on stolen fire whiskey, and leans in to kiss him.

"Hey," Seamus murmurs, "I'm not gay."

"Fuck off," the Slytherin scoffs, "everyone knows about you and Thomas."

"Doesn't make me gay."

"Doesn't make you straight either," Draco replies. "Unless you're not interested."

"You were the one who told me to fuck off," Seamus grins.

*

They watch him lighting matches just to swallow up the flames and kiss him afterwards as proof that he hasn't burned his own tongue - yet.


End file.
